During the manufacturing of aeronautical parts, it is necessary to carry out a series of stages to adapt zones susceptible to corrosion to aircraft operation conditions. For this purpose, extensive use is made of paints and other isolating protective substances, known for its low financial cost and ease of application. These substances protect zones such as riveted or bolted zones, so that their functioning does not deteriorate when they are exposed to operating conditions.
The usual way of carrying out this zone preparation is through the use of a brush, allowing the amount of substances to be applied in a controlled manner, and ensuring certain process quality. However, this system for the application of protective substances, such as paint or adhesives, requires excessive time due to the fact that it is done manually, and in many cases the worker is forced to perform the procedure in an uncomfortable position.
In cases where other methods are used for dispensing or spraying protective substances, most extensive use is made of so-called atomizers, normally paint guns.
These are a practical and quick solution, allowing materials, time and effort to be saved when protecting any surface type, thanks to the fact that they quickly expel pulverized material towards the surface to be protected or prepared. However, the material used tends to be toxic, and the fact that it is pulverized means that it remains in suspension in the atmosphere and that it is likely to be inhaled by the operator. To solve this health risk, masks are usually worn, and the process is carried out in ventilated areas.
In addition, this process is carried out at the manufacturing plant with large parts. As it is a minor task that does not affect the part to a great extent, it is not sufficiently relevant to transport parts to work areas that are ventilated or fitted out for working with atomizers; it becomes work done in situ.
However, if the zone to be painted is of a reduced section, and only a local deposition is necessary, guns do not meet the quality requirements, as the material spreads out over a zone of the part that is too large; in this case, preference is given to a slower but more effective procedure, namely the use of a brush.